When the existing household appliances comprising drawers, such as drawer type microwave ovens, drawer type ovens, drawer type sterilizer cabinets, drawer type dishwashers, etc., are installed in movement settings of limos, trains and the like, the drawers are opened due to the action of inertia or due to the geographical condition, uneven road condition and the like, resulting in the contents therein being thrown out to cause hidden danger. Besides, the drawers are easily opened by children to pinch hands or scald them or cause other risks.